Mezclas
by Eigna VG
Summary: Nuevas uniones o mezclas de los chicos y chicas de SP. Ya sea Hetero/Yaoi/ y quizás algo de yuri :v. Se aceptan sugerencias :D
1. Mezcla 1

**Hey! Hola! :D** **Antes de empezar voy a aclarar de que se trata con exactitud todo esto. En si el titulo lo dice todo XD son nuevas combinaciones o "Mezclas" de sobre los personajes de SP, es decir que son ideas para nuevas parejas :D ya saben, para variar un poco las cosas :3** **Eso es todo lo que dire al respecto :v si les gusta: bien, me alegra mucho de que sea así :D y si no pos ¿que s ele va a hacer? c? de todas formas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer esto.**

 **Inspirada en: ¡Sorteo de parejas**!.

 **por: Luis Carlos**

 **0-0-0-0**

— haa~ esto es tan aburrido — se quejo el pelinegro de gorro azul y pompón rojo.

El joven Stanley se encontraba en la biblioteca de su colegio cumpliendo un castigo por jugarle una broma de mal gusto a su profesor de biología, ¿por que Stan le haría algo asi aun maestro sabiendo los riesgos que corría?, porque el muy hijo de su puta madre, ha estado insoportable. Desde que Stan le había corregido en una clase y lo había dejado como estúpido ante todos, el vejete le comenzó a guardar rencor. Es mas que obvia la razon por la cual Stan era bueno en esa materia, sus trabjos y proyectos podrian decirse que eran uno de los mejores, pero no, el viejo ese buscaba asta el mas pequeño error para ponerle una baja calificación al pelinegro.

Intento resolverlo del mejor modo, si, pero por desgracia los adultos seguian igual de estúpidos de cuando era niño, entonces dependía de él darle fin a esto. Su broma funciono, y pudo haber salido ileso y sin culpa alguna si no fuera por un pequeño detalle, y es que le pidió ayuda al peor: Eric Traidor Mariconero Theodore Cartman. Sip, el muy bastardo hijo de puta lo delato, y ahora debe cumplir con un castigo: Ayudar a organizar los libros de la biblioteca.

En si, ese castigo no estaba tan mal, podía terminarlo en un santiamén si se lo proponía, ¡pero el aburrimiento era abrumador!, ¡el lugar estaba mas que desierto!. De no ser por cierta personita estaría solo en ese lugar - ya estaba empezando a pensar que ese lugar seria adecuado para cometer un homicidio-.

La castaña que estaba a su lado rió en bajo por las quejas del otro, en cierta forma se le hacia muy divertido verlo así — ya, Stany, solo tenemos que arreglar ese estante de ahí y terminamos.

A pesar de sus palabras, el azabache no cambiaba su semblante, no es que él no le gustara la lectura o algo por el estilo, era mas bien porque ya estaba aburrido, hace poco estuvo jugando y bromeando un rato con la chica, pero aun asi no le era suficiente.

Al ni obtener ninguna respuesta de su parte, se estiro lo suficiente para alcanzar la mejilla del chico y plantar un beso en ella — animo ¿si? — el pelinegro suspiro rendido para luego darle un asentimiento de cabeza — ademas no es tan malo estar aquí, aparte de que tú te lo buscaste al hacer tal idiotez — le llamo la atención pellizcando su brazo.

— ¡auch! — spobo su brazo "herido" — no es del todo culpa mía, ¡ese vejete me provoco! me mate haciendo esa maqueta pera que él venga y me ponga un 6, ¡un 6! — intento justificarse sin éxito alguno.

—se que estas molesto Stan, pero esa no fue la mejor manera de enfrentarlo... sinceramente esperaba mas de ti — admitió cabiz baja, el azabache se sintió mal por eso — ya hablaremos de eso luego, ahora terminemos de acomodar los libros que faltan para poder irnos — declaro la castaña haciendo el ademán de agarrar unos cuantos libros, pero no pudo avanzar porque el azabache la había abrazado por detrás — ¿Stan?

— ¿estas molesta? — pregunto sin mirarla reposando su frente en el hombro ajeno.

— ¿ha? — musitó sin entender del todo a que se refería.

— por el castigo... ¿estas molesta conmigo por eso? — especifico mirándola a los ojos por fin.

La joven pareció pensarlo por unos momentos mientras veía fijamente los orbes azules del chico, se veía arrepentido, o eso podia suponer al ver la mirada suplicante que le dedicaba, después de un corto periodo de tiempo esbozo un pequeña pero dulce sonrisa que le robo el aliento al mas alto, la castaña nego con la cabeza manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

— a decir verdad... lo estaba, si estaba molesta contigo cuando me entere de lo que hiciste — admitió, pero antes de que el otro hablara continuo — pero, para tú suerte, Stany, yo no puedo enojarme contigo mucho tiempo... y menos cuando me miras así — confesó mientras colocaba sus manos encima de las chico que abrazaba su cintura y una vez mas deposito un pequeño beso en la frente del chico haciéndolo sonreír.

— entonces permite me recompensar te — con hábil movimiento volteo a la castaña para tenerla de frente, la joven arqueo una ceja intrigada — vomos a ese nueva librería cafe del que hablaste la otra vez, ¿te parece?.

La cara de la joven se ilumino en un santiamén, ¡claro que quería ir, y mas si era acompañada por él!, conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle un rotundo **SI** a la vez que se lanzaba a sus brazos, solo respondió:

— claro Stany, me encantaría ir contigo.

— ¡bien! esta decidido, después de que terminemos con esta _tortura_ , iremos juntos a ese café.

la joven solto rió muda **(N/A: son esas risas de las solo se escucha el sonido sin abrir la boca)** a la vez que negaba con la cabeza — oh, Stany, no tienes remedio.

— ¡hey! asi me amas y lo sabes — la acercó a un mas a el al rodear su cintura con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho la tomaba de la nuca para unir sus labios con los suyos en un corto pero tierno beso — te amo, Lola — murmuro sobre sus labios con una encantadora sonrisa.

— yo también te amo, Stanley.

 **0-0-0-0**

 **StanxLola= Stola/Lolan**

 **lo sé, no sirvo para inventar nombres de parejas ,v pero bueno, si quieren saber la descripción de Lola - para mis fics- mirenla en mi perfil.**

 **¡asta la próxima!**

 **eigna fuera~**


	2. Mezcla 2

**0-0-0**

El joven Philip Pirrut se encontraba en la entrada de su secundaria debatiéndose si debería entrar o no debía.

— b-bien... A-ya voy... Puedo hacerlo... Solo tengo que-e — por mas que acercara su mano a la puerta la volvía a retirar y así siguió por un rato mas asta que...

— ¡entra de una buena vez maldita sea! — ordeno impaciente Damien empujándolo para que entrara bruscamente — mas te vale que no pongas como un completo marica al arrepentirte a última ahora. ¡ve con ella ahora o si no...! — en su mano derecha creo una bola de fuego amenazando con utilizarla en su contra.

Asustado, el rubio se asintió varias veces y luego salio corriendo por los pasillos teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con nadie. Cuando el inglés desapareció de su vista el pelinegro hijo de satán desapareció aquella bola de fuego bufando molesto.

— suerte, Pip... — murmuró.

— sabes, uno normalmente dice eso cuando la persona a la que nos referimos esta de frente — una pequeña risita vino acompañada después de ese comentario.

El rostro del anticristo se pintó de un rojo vivo por la vergüenza de ser escuchado... y quizás por que había sido ella quien lo oyó.

 **(N/A: que misterio :v )**

 **0-0-0**

Mientras mas avanzaba escuchaba mas comentarios y murmuros a su persona, no es fueran malos o que le degradasen, al contrario, todos y cada uno de ellos eran mas que buenos, se sentía muy feliz de oírlos y saber que eran por él y no por alguien mas. Aun así no podía evitar sentir un poco apenado. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos.

Les preguntare una cosa: ¿asta donde son capases de llegar por amor? ¿cuanto están dispuestos a cambiar por esa persona especial?

— Lo veo y no lo creo... ¡Pip!¡¿en verdad eres tú?! — vocifero sorprendido un castaño de gorro gris.

— he, si soy yo Douglas — confirmó el rubio.

— ¡wo, amigo te ves bien, estas muy cambiado. Apenas y te reconocí! — le palmeo la espalda de forma amistosa.

Rio en bajo mas apenado que antes — gracias — murmuró.

Pip, el niño inglés al que la mayoría despreciaba he ignoraba desde niño había cambiado su apariencia de la noche a la mañana. Había cortado su cabello en un estilo mas "varonil" y moderno ( sin exageraciones, claro), cambio su vestimentas a una camisa blanca con un chaleco rojo de un tono mas oscuro por encima, jeans rojos y zapatillas negras. Sino fuera por que aún usa su boina roja nadie sabría quien era.

¿Recuerdan que les pregunte asta donde ustedes están dispuestos a cambiar por amor?, pues Pip estuvo dispuesto a cambiar su forma de presentarse al mundo con tal de llamar la atención de su persona especial. Quizás para muchos esto no tiene mayor importancia. Pero para Pip significaba mucho, y más cuando esa persona especial lo esta mirando. Primero con sorpresa porque no se esperaba ese cambio, después le dedica una radiante sonrisa provocando que su corazón se acelerará.

— ¡Pip, Dios te ves bien! ¿a que se debe este cambio? — alago la pelinegra de boina rosa al verlo.

» Por ti « pensó en responder, mas no lo hizo, aun tiene mucho que hacer si quiere ganar su corazón. Esto solo era el inicio — Por alguien especial para mi — respondió con la verdad a medias devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No hay vuelta atrás, hará lo necesario para conquistarla, y aun con el riesgo de ser rechazado lo va a intentar. Por ella y solo por ella. Porque solamente ella es la dueña de su corazón.

 **0-0-0-0**

 **Final abierto :3**

 **Lo sé. Soy tan malula Bv ok no, ni tanto XD**

 **Quizás algún día haga un fic de ellos dos. Pero si es que alguien quiere hacer un fic de estos dos pos adelante, son libres de hacerlo**

 **Pareja recomendada por Luis Carlos.**

 **Posibles nombres para esta pareja bien shidori »** Wip o Pipendy XD

 **PSD: Esto es lo que pasa cuando vuelves a oír musica de HoneyWokrs :v esa wila te encarame la asta los huesos XD**


	3. Mezcla 3

**Sugerencia por un anónimo. Perdón por no decir tu nombre, no si sea un erro o algo pero no me sale :,v Sinceramente espero que te guste y si no pos dilo sin cuidado alguno.**

 **si no te importa lo bautice como:** Butted-Retters.

* * *

— ¡auch!

— ¡oh cuanto lo siento Butters! ¿Estás bien? — pregunto preocupada la pelirroja de ojos azules dejando a un lado la aguja con hilo.

— e-eh si-si, estoy bien — respondió nervioso con un leve sonroje en sus mejillas.

Red suspiro aliviada y le pregunto a Butters si podían seguir, él le respondió que si.

— Tranquilo, tendré más cuidado esta vez — aseguro la oji-azul retomando su labor.

— hmm — musito asintiendo con la cabeza — lo sé — dijo en bajo pero como la chica está muy cerca de él pudo oírlo perfectamente.

— Sabes Butters, estoy muy agradecida contigo — comento de repente sin dejar de coser algunos encajes en el traje.

— ¿uh?

— lo de la obra, estoy muy feliz de que me dejaras hacer tu traje sabiendo no tengo mucha experiencia cociendo, me hizo muy feliz cuando me pediste que hiciera tu traje. Esto sería como una pequeña practica para mi, por eso estoy muy agradecida contigo — aclaro Red sonriendo le dulcemente a Butters.

Si las mejillas de Leopold antes estaban enrojecidas ahora lo estaban aún más. El simple hecho que Rebbecca Catters, más conocida como Red, le dé las gracias por hacerle ese favor y de paso le dedique aquella sonrisa provoco que su pulso ascendiera.

— no es na-nada Red... es mas, creo que debo ser yo quien te de-de las gracias, después de todo tú eres la me está ayudando con esto — decía aun nervioso el rubio con la cabeza agachada mientras agarraba los lados del traje con sus manos.

— aww, que dulce eres Butters — respondió encantada la pelirroja por las palabras del rubio, el otro no dijo nada solo asintió una vez más en silencio, Red dejo a un lado la ternura de Butters para observar el traje que tenía que usar para la obra...Entonces se sintió un poco mal por el— emm, siento que tengas que hacer el papel de princesa, en verdad lo siento mucho — se disculpo apenada la joven, aunque no era del todo culpa suya.

Seh, ha Butters le toco hacer el papel de princesa en dicha obra escolar. El día que tenían que escoger a los personajes se hizo una votación abierta en el salón, casi todas las chicas votaron por Butters pues era considerado uno de los chicos más adorables del salón, después de Pip claro, pero para su mala suerte el rubio ingles se había torcido el tobillo en un torneo de quemados la semana pasada, por ello no podía interpretar ningún papel... y también porque Gregory se negó rotundamente. **(N/A: ¿insinuación de otra mezcla, donde? c? )**

Bueno, el caso es que sus compañeras de clase atentaron contra él y algunos de sus amigos terminaron traicionándolos al estar de acuerdo con ellas, no hace falta decir que Cartman es uno de ellos. El pobre Butters fue elegido para el papel de princesa en la obra y para mejorar las cosas (más para los demás que para él) el que haría de papel de príncipe es Kyle, sep, eso le pasa por querer defender a su amigo, Stan y Kenny también ayudaron pero se salvaron porque Craig no estuvo para nada de acuerdo con que Stan haga el papel de príncipe, solo basto una mirada amenazadora para dar a entender el mensaje. En el caso de Kenny seria que a Tweek estaba a nada de darle un ataque de nerviosismo al considerar que aquello contaba como traición.

Malditos suertudos.

— descuida, no hay problema... creo — lo último lo murmuro inseguro.

Al principio si le molesto la traición de sus amigos, pero por cierta información que le fue proporcionada departe del gordito amante de los tacos, su malhumor desapareció de inmediato.

 _"— ¿sabes Butters? oí por ahí de que Red está tomando clases de costura, quizás puedas pedirle que te ayude con tu traje — Clyde le guiño un ojo pasando su brazo por sus hombros y con su otra mano dirigió su cara a donde estaba la aludida hablando con sus amigas."_

Al final, una cosa si salio bien para él y es que gracias a eso podía estar con Red a solas.

— o-oye Red — llamo a la chica tratando de mantener su compostura.

— si, Butters ¿pasa algo? — volvió a dejar a un lado su labor para prestarle mas atención.

— ¿qu-quieres ir a comer un helado con-conmigo después? — ofreció manteniendo el contacto visual con ella lo mejor que podía.

— lo siento Butters, pero no puedo hoy, tengo que ayudar a mi papá con el bar esta noche, ya sabes, por el juego de hoy.

Y por un momento Butters sintió una leve punzada en su corazón, pero cuando iba a decir algo más Red se le adelanto.

— ¿Qué tal mañana? estoy libre — dijo sonriente.

Los ojos celestes de Butters parecieron brillar en ese instante.

— ¡claro! — respondió contento.

Red rio una vez más y después siguieron por donde se quedaron; terminando de darle los ajustes finales al vestido de princesa de Butters.

* * *

 **\- The End -**

 **la idea para esta mezcla me vino luego de ver cierta escena de un anime (el cual no me gusto mucho pero ese no es el punto) disculpa por la tardanza pero tuve ciertos problemas para actualizar DX**

 **siguiente mezcla: ThomasxEstela.**

 **si tienen algún pedido díganmelo c:**

 **PS: por si no lo sabían, a su escritora le enloquece el Staig 3 y el kenweek le parece adorable w**


	4. Mezcla 4

**ThomasxEstela= Thomela**

 **lo sé c: valgo madres para crear nombres de parejas :,v**

* * *

Siguió por el sendero de piedra alejándose más de la mansión, sabia la fiesta aún continuaba, pero la verdad es que no quería volver, estaba muy avergonzado y decepcionado a la vez. Lo había hecho de nuevo.

— rayos ¡coño!, j-justo cuando pensé que lo lograría, lo arruino todo por completo ¡mierda! — decía entre exclamaciones continuando con su caminata.

El pobre de Thomas Thomsonp lamentaba su más reciente fracaso social en la fiesta de cumpleaños número diecisiete de Estela Havisham, organizada por su amigo Phillip Pirrut, más conocido como Pip, en la casa de Gregory **(N/A: seeh, casa :v lo que para nosotros es un castillo para él es una casa XD)** , aparentemente, él y Estela ya se conocían, no es nada para sorprenderse, una razón más por la cual accedió sin problema alguno realizar la celebración ahí.

La planeación y decoración de la fiesta fue fácil, con la ayuda ambos chicos ingleses y una que otra decoradora, todo estaría perfectamente ajustado a los gustos de Estela... o eso creían. Como Estela no tenía muchos amigos de su edad -por no decir que solo tiene a Pip y a Poket- a Pip se le ocurrió que quizás ella podría formar una amistad con sus amigos de curso, considero que la mayoría serian rechazados pero aun así tuvo esperanza en que aunque sea unos pocos pudieran acercarse a ella y entablar una amistad. Con algo de suerte, Estela se abriría ante los demás.

Bueno, aquí es donde entra nuestro queridisimo rubio de Turette. Thomas era uno de los compañeros de clase de Pip, incluso se hizo amigo de él al igual que los demás en su salón. Por lo tanto fue invitado a la celebración. Al principio él no estaba muy convencido sobre ir o no, con su síndrome, que muy apenas controlaba, temía decir alguna barbaridad a la festejan te haciéndola enojar logrando así que lo echen de la fiesta. Si no fuera por la insistencia de sus amigos más cercanos, jamás de los jamases hubiera aceptado ir, así que , unas semanas antes de la fiesta se propuso así mismo aprender a controlar mejor su síndrome. A diferencia de cuando era niño, Thomas logro omitir o hacer menos atendibles las palabrotas que salían sin control de su boca, eso fue un alivio para él, pero el problema es que cuando está muy nervioso se le es muy difícil mantener el control. Ir a una fiesta con la convivir más con sus amigos y conocer a alguien de alto linaje lo ponía muy nervioso, el miedo de fallar y hacer el ridículo lo comía por dentro. Sus amigos sabían de su síndrome, sí, pero aun así llega a ser muy incómodo cuando exclamaba palabras poco... apropiadas...

Ese si era un problema.

Con esfuerzo y práctica logro avanzar mucho en poco tiempo, se sentía orgullo de ello y la prueba final de sus esfuerzos se dio ese misma tarde en la mansión de Gregory.

Entro con nerviosismo al lugar siendo acompañado por Craig, Token, Tweek, Clyde, Jimmy y Timmy. En sus temblorosas manos traía consigo el presente para la cumpleañera, quizás no fuera el regalo más costoso del mundo, pero aun así quiso dar algo por más pequeño que sea.

— ¡oh Dios! ¡Todo aquí es muy caro y grande! ¡y mi regalo es muy pequeño he insignificante comparado con todo esto! ¡¿y si ella piensa que soy tacaño al revivir mi regalo?! ¡seguro que me odiara! ¡Gah! — si no fuera por la paranoia de Tweek, Thomas se hubiera sentido aún más nervioso al pensar que era el único que se preocupaba por la situación.

— gracias Tweek... — había agradecido en bajo mientras que al susodicho lo intentaban calmar Tucker y Black.

Después de su llegada no falto mucho para los demás faltantes llegaran. Una vez que todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón el show e entrada empezó. La presentación de entrada era digna de alguien de la nobleza, la música, las luces y el presentador iban acorde con el salón: muy elegante. En cambio los invitados, menos los ingleses claro, podría decirse que vinieron con su mejor ropa, hasta Kenny y DogPoo traía jans y camisa nuevas. (N/A: XD)

Cuando tomas vio el gesto de disgusto de la joven lo primero que pensó fue que estaba indignada por su forma de vestir, pero cuando se dio cuenta que lo veía era el salón y no a ellos se clamo un poco... solo un poco. Más adelante cada uno fue a presentarse ante la joven inglesa con su presente en mano, uno por uno, en fila.

Obviamente los más formales fueron los que se presentaron primero, cada uno de ellos procuraba ser lo más cordial posible para no desagradar a la joven inglesa. Cuando llego el turno de los "informales", el mayordomo principal de Estela tuvo que reprender a cada uno por su falta de cortesía hacia su persona.

— Por dios Rudolf, solo son unos simples saludos, no es nada por qué alarmarse — se quejó en bajo la inglesa por el comportamiento de su mayordomo.

— usted es una señorita de alta categoría y ellos deben dirigirse a su persona como tal — respondió el mayor mirándola con firmeza, la joven bufo y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Thomas logro oír la pequeña disputa entre ellos, así que para no desagradar más al mayor, haría su mejor esfuerzo para que ningún insulto saliera de su boca. Aun con mido avanzo hacia la joven y extendió su presente a una distancia prudente.

— f-feliz cum-cumpleaños, Estela... es... espero que te guste-te.

Lo logro... lo había logrado. No dijo ni un solo insulto, tartamudeo pero lo había logrado de todas formas. Que feliz estaba.

— gracias... emm...

— Thomas ¡coño!

Y allá va su felicidad, yéndose lo más lejos posible.

— ¿perdone? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? — Rudolf no estaba para nada feliz, avanzo con pasos firmes e intimidantes hacia el temeroso rubio del turett.

— yo-yo lo siento-o, no pue-puedo controlarme enserio ¡maricon! — cubrió su boca de inmediato viendo como el rostro del mayor se enrojecía por la rabia. Malas noticias para él.

— ¡suficiente! ¡Te vas de aquí! — ordeno eufórico señalando la salida del salón.

— Pero-

— ¡te vas he dicho!

— he vejete, ¿quién se ha creído usted para hablarle a Thomas de ese modo? — Craig no espero más para salir en defensa de su amigo.

— ¿cómo me ha dicho? menudo jovencito altanero que es usted, se nota la poca disciplina que tienen los padres de por aquí. Menudos pueblerinos — se mofo el mayor molestando a los presentes.

— espere un minuto, ¿nos acaba de llamar pueblerinos? — Stan fue el segundo en dar la cara seguido por los demás igual de molestos que ellos.

— si ¿y? ¿Acaso se los puede llamar de otra forma? ¿Qué tal _campesinos_? ¿he?-

El mayordomo fue callado por un buen golpe en la quijada cortesía de... Christophe, alias: el topo. Quizás por tener un poco de piedad uso su puño en lugar de su pala.

— si que tienes una lengua muy larga, he ¿no crees _bâtard_? **(N/A: bastardo en fraces. según google traductor XD)** yo de ti controlaría esa lengua si no quieres que te demos unas cuantas _lecciones_ — amenazo apuntándolo con su pala.

O quizás no.

Rodolf froto su quijada adolorido por el golpe. Miro a su alrededor dando se cuenta de que estaba rodeado por la mayoría de los invitados, incluso Butters se les había unido. Al verse en tal situación empezó a reír a carcajadas de la nada como si fuera una especie de villano de algún comic o videojuego, los demás lo miraron extrañados a la vez que se preparan para cualesquier cosa.

\- _parece un lunático_ \- había pensado la mayoría en aquel instante.

Después de su risa casi maquiavélica, el mayordomo les dio la cara sonriendo con arrogancia.

— ¿lecciones? —Repitió con ironía pero sobre todo burla — ¿usted creen que me puedan enseñar algo?, ¡ja!, como si supieran que es enseñar siquiera — se mofo.

El mayor volvió a reír sonoramente mientras los invitados estaban en un silencio total con las miradas agachadas... y los puños formados. A mitad de su segunda risa medio psicópata, el primer golpe fue dado, cortesía del segundo más tierno del salón, es decir Butters.

— ¡a la carga! — exclamo Dogpoo levantando su brazo izquierdo dando la iniciativa.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo casi todos los invitados, tanto hombres como mujeres, se lanzaron al combate contra el mayordomo que... sinceramente, cayó al primer golpe pero igual todos le siguieron con la "batalla".

— oh no... ¿Qué he hecho...? — eso fue lo que había dicho Thomas antes de salir corriendo del lugar avergonzado de ser el responsable en empezar ese alboroto.

Regresando por donde habíamos empezado, el rubio del turret ya sacia sentado en uno de los bancos de madera en el jardín, se encontraba mirando el cielo admirando los cuerpos celestes del cielo nocturno. En parte se sentía mal por haber arruinado la fiesta de cumpleaños de la joven inglesa, la otra parte se sentía mal consigo mismo por estar tan cerca de un control total de su síndrome y haberlo arruinado por emocionarse de más.

— en verdad que... _quiero llorar._.. — dijo en un susurro con pequeñas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

— ¿uh? ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? — le pregunto de repente una voz femenina a su izquierda.

El entristecido rubio se sobresaltó en su sitio a la vez que giraba su cabeza para encarar a la dueña de aquella voz, era nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima Estela, la chica inglesa de la que acaba de arruinar su fiesta de cumpleaños.

— ¡¿E-Estela?! — se levantó de su sitio aun sorprendido por la aparición de la joven.

— jum, o eres muy valiente o muy tonto por atreverte a llamarme por mi nombre — la refinada voz de la joven se escuchó casi molesta en ese momento.

Thomas se puso más pálido de lo normal al oír eso — ¡l-lo siento-o! ¡no-no era mi intención ofenderte! ¡Puta! — igual que como hizo en la fiesta, cubrió su boca con ambas manos, obviamente intento disculparse pero así como antes las palabrotas seguían saliendo sin control.

Estela, que había agachado un poco la cabeza hace un momento, comenzó a acercarse más hacia el rubio tembloroso con pasos lentos y sonoros, y cuando estuvo en una distancia prudente ella... le palmeo la espalda a Thomas riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡t-tú hahaha enserio que eres muy hahaha ingenuo! — decía entre risas dejando confundido al chico y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo ella se le adelanto — Pip me contó un poco sobre ti Thomas, ya me había hablado sobre tu síndrome y eso así que estaba al tanto de ello, hasta Rudolf lo estaba, me decepciona su comportamiento tan poco profesional, te aseguro que recibirá su merecido castigo — aseguro la inglesa con un semblante más serio.

— ¿he? — no se lo creía, esta sería una de las ocas veces en las cuales no le reclamaban por sus palabrotas mal intencionadas — ¿no estas... molesta?

— al principio me pareció molesto tener que lidiar con una persona así — dijo sinceramente y a Thomas... por un momento creyó que algo le cayó encima — pensé que tendría que tratar contigo con sumo cuidado como si lo que fuera que te dijera seria... ofensivo — explico — pero, al ver que a pesar de tu problema, no esperabas tratos especiales o algo por el estilo, hablabas con tus amigos como total naturalidad aun cuando te hacían... ¿bromas? por tus palabras, me dio gusto saber que no tenía que darte un trato especial como muchas veces me han obligado a hacer. — concluyo.

Thomas quedo sin palabras tras escucharla. En cierto modo, debió esperarse de que Pip le aya hablado a Estela sobre su síndrome. Se sintió aliviado.

— bueno, con eso aclarado volvamos a la fiesta, quiero ver que le hacen a Rudolf — decía divertida regresando por donde había venido, pero se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta que el rubio no la seguía — ¿vienes o qué?

Reacciono al momento y asintió rápidamente antes de seguirla, dándole su espacio claro.

 _— ¿Estela? ¿esa inglesa refinada de la que nos habló Pip? ¿por qué alguien como ella nos querría en su fiesta?._

 _— según me ha dicho Gregory, parece que ella misma quiere tener una fiesta normal sin mucho lujos y con gente de alta sociedad al menos una vez en su vida, según él, es para ver como seria._

Recordó la pequeña conversación que habían tenido Clyde y Token semanas atrás.

 _—_ Entonces era verdad... ¡coño! _—_ por tercera vez en la noche cubrió su boca con sus manos.

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos que la inglesa comenzara a reír luego de oírlo.

— ¿En serio no puedes controlar lo que dices?, me resulta algo difícil de creer — admitió mirando por encima de su hombro.

— ¿e-eh?, ¡cl-claro que no! ¿Por qué querría decir cosas como esa?

— porque es divertido.

— ¿uh?

— ¿sabes?, ser de la nobleza no nada divertido, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer pero aparentemente no puedo por ser "noble", lo admito, no está para nada mal la vida que tengo, quiero decir, vivo en una enorme casa, tengo mucho dinero, obviamente, ropa de la más alta calidad, ¡hasta tengo diez ponis!, pude tener uno, dos o tres pero ¡no! ¡yo quise diez! — hablaba con rapidez haciendo gestos con sus manos por cada una de sus exclamaciones. Thomas solo se quedó observándola esperando a que terminara —... aun así... aun así no entiendo... tengo tantas cosas que muchos desearían y aun así... no soy feliz... no lo entiendo — finalizo con voz quebradiza limpiándose los ojos con un pequeño pañuelo blanco que salió volando de sus manos por una leve ventisca cayendo al suelo por los pies del rubio.

El chico del turette se agacho para levantar el pañuelo y sacudir el polvo que haba en el — yo antes no era feliz ¡mierda!... por mi síndrome me metía en muchos problemas con los que no sabían que tenía ¡carajo!, sufrí muchas cosas en mi niñez, incluso pensé que quizás yo no merecía ser feliz ¡puta!, lo creí muchas veces en serio — en todo ese momento hasta ahora, había caminado hacia donde estaba Estela extendiéndole el pañuelo sonriendo le con nostalgia — pero entonces lo conocí. En mucho tiempo un niño de mi edad quería ser mi amigo a pesar de mi síndrome, ¡no lo podía creer! ¡Me hizo muy feliz!... ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que... incluso alguien como yo merece ser feliz — finalizo dejando el pañuelo en la mano de la chica.

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio entre ellos siendo acompañado del sonido de las hojas de los arboles moverse por el viento y uno que otro insecto. Para cuando Estela reacciono, carraspeo la garganta aclarándose la voz.

— entonces... lo que tratas de decirme es que lo que necesito sea algo mas con... ¿vida?

— algo así — soltó una pequeña risa — no se mucho de ti Estela ¡puta! pero si me dejas yo quisiera ¡cogerte! que los podamos ser amigos ¡mierda! ¿Qué dices? — extendió su mano sonriente esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte.

La rubia no pudo más y comenzó a reír sonoramente otra vez, Thomas se vio confundido un momento por su risa, luego pensó que quizás a ella no le interesaba para nada relacionarse con alguien como él. Ese pensamiento lo deprimió un poco.

— he ¿por qué esa cara si no he dicho nada aun? — cuestiono la inglesa arqueando la ceja.

— si pero tú te estabas riendo y- ¡auch! — recibió un golpecito del abanico de Estela.

Dios sabe de dónde lo saco.

— Toonto — alargo la palabra abriendo su abanico — no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, no es propio de una dama — decía mientras se daba la vuelta otra vez — eso era lo que me decía mi instructora — agrego mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa.

Un leve escalofrió paso por su espalda haciéndolo temblar por un momento a la vez que sus pómulos tomaban color.

¿Tonto? ¿Conclusiones? ¿Una dama, él? ¿Instructora? ¿Papas? ¿Latido del corazón por mil? ¿Tuallin dejando las drogas?... ¿kha? ¿o caso ella quiere decir que...?

— ¡espera! ¿e-entonces tú quie-res...?

— hmm — musito asintiendo — claro, será divertido — respondió su pregunta inconclusa volteándolo a ver de nuevo.

Una enorme y sincera sonrisa adorno su rostro, estaba muy pero muy feliz por dos motivos, el primero sería por hacer un nuevo amigo, o en este caso, amiga a pesar de todas las dificultades, el segundo lo desconocía.

— vamos sigue hablándome, quiero oír más de esos insultos tan divertidos que dices — pidió sonriendo le la rubia retomando su camino junto al rubio.

* * *

— ¿acaso ese es...?

— uh, me temo que si — respondió a penado.

— oh.

Rudolf, el mayordomo principal de Estela, se encontraba guindado del asta de la bandera con sus propios calzoncillos finos con su rostro lleno de rasguños, moretones y... ¿acaso alguien lo mordió?

— Fue Biggle — Delato Bradley apuntando al susodicho.

los demás comenzaron a soltar chiflidos y leves burlas hacia él.

— ¡traidor! ¡Además tú también lo hiciste! —exclamo avergonzado pero igual nadie le prestó atención.

— esto se me hace familiar de alguna forma — decía Mark mirando sin pena, ni lastima alguna al pobre mayordomo.

— sí, ¿por qué será? — le siguió Terrence con el mismo semblante que él.

— Esto me trae recuerdos... buenos recuerdos — Craig tenía una sonrisa sombría en el rostro aterrando un poco a sus amigos, y más a Tweek... Clyde probablemente tendría pesadillas esta noche.

— siento lo de tu mayordomo — se disculpó Thomas aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo.

— descuida, se lo tiene merecido — Estela miraba divertida la humillación de su servidor aguantando las ganas de reír carcajadas de nuevo, después de todo aún sigue siendo una dama — buena forma de celebrar mi cumpleaños — dijo con una sincera sonrisa dirigida hacia el rubio.

Thomas le devolvió la sonrisa ignorando el fuerte latir de su corazón.

* * *

 **Fin.**

:v se acabó, espero que les haya gustado y si no pos que se le va hacer c?

Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias.

Mezcla sugerida por: Luis Carlos.

Siguiente mezcla:

BradleyxSallyx?

Sugerida por: Corery Blood.


	5. Mezcla 5

**Para: Casery Blood**

 **Pareja sugerida: BradleyxSallyx?**

 **Sorry por la tardanza :,v si sirve de algo, puedes pedirme casi todo lo que quieras (con limites c? )**

* * *

Salió del café con la cabeza en alto sin vergüenza alguna, a pesar de haber estado esperando por más de cinco horas en el mismo lugar siendo observada por las mismas miradas dirigidas a su persona por parte de seres femeninos que con toda sinceridad detestaba su existencia por completo llegando al punto d que si un día las viera sufrir estando solas y abandonadas, como se lo merecen, no sentiría nada de pena por ellas, es más, hasta se reiría en sus caras cantándoles cada uno de sus error que ella misma conocía desafortunadamente.

— Buenas tardes, Sally — saludo con cortesía su vecina de avanzada edad cuando se topó con ella en la calle.

A pesar de lo molesta que se encontraba, la pelirroja de mirada esmeralda le volvió el saludo a la mayor con una leve sonrisa. Aquella mujer no merecía el desprecio ni la falta de modales de su parte. Ya desquitaría su ira con alguien más, alguien que no quisiera en lo más mínimo, alguien…

—oh, oh, oh, miren a quien tenemos aquí, Sally Turner, no esperaba verte por aquí después de que el marica de Bradley te dejara plantada, otra vez. ¿Sabes? Tu triste planton está por todas partes, unas chicas compartieron las fotos por Facebook, Twriter, Imstagram…

Alguien como Eric Theodore Cartman.

* * *

— ¡oh por dios! ¡Sally! ¿Estuviste llorando? — pregunto alarmada la pelinegra de abrigo celeste cuando se encontraron en la azotea a la hora del receso como siempre lo hacían desde la secundaria.

— no Esther, yo no llora ¿recuerdas? — respondió tranquila pasando a un lado de su amiga subiendo por las escaleras.

La de ojos miel puedo decir nada mas ya que Sally empezó a subir con rapidez.

— ¡e-espérame Sall! — pidió mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

La pelirroja ignoro las peticiones y exclamaciones de su amiga, no detuvo su andar apresurado hasta llegar a un lugar apartado de la azotea, cerca del pequeño jardín de margaritas. Se tuvo para ver el paisaje desde ahí a través de las rejas de seguridad colocadas hace años por precaución. Dejo caer el pequeño recipiente con su almuerzo guardado en el solo para colocar ambas manos en las rejillas dejando reposar su frente en sobre las mismas a la altura de sus manos.

Los recuerdos del fiasco de ayer volvieron a ella provocando que la rabia y enojo regresaran también.

No le hubiese importado esperar un poco más, lo hubiera esperado por más tiempo, lo esperaría todo el tiempo que él quisiera… pero tras ver el reportaje de ayer

.

.

.

Ya no estaba tan segura de sí lo seguiría esperando…

.

.

.

Bradley Biggle, un adolescente de dieciséis años con cabellera dorada y ojos color miel que viste un polo azul marino con bordes rojos, jeans de un azul más claro y zapatos negros, es un chico torpe e incluso llega a ser ingenuo, es amable y gentil, algo debilucho y cobarde, pero por los ama puede llegar a obtener un poco de valor… solo un poco, así es él, así es Bradley cuando es el mismo, cuando es un humano más del montón al igual que ella.

Pero cuando "el mal" ataca pasa de ser el chico común y corriente a ser un héroe de caricatura vistiendo un ridículo traje con un nombre igual de tonto y estúpido junto con un súper poder muy cuestionable, deja de ser automáticamente Bradley Biggle, su Bradley Biggle.

No es por ser mala o por no querer reconocer sus buenas obras e intenciones, pero la verdad es que ella lo extraña, extraña al viejo Bradley, al que ella y los demás conocían. Desde que salvo a la hija de un hombre rico en un incendio paso de ser un héroe ignorado y desconocido a uno valorado e importante, desde ahí fue perdiendo de apoco al rubio que tanto conocía. Biggle comenzó a cambiar de apoco y para cuando se dio cuenta… ya lo había perdido.

— ¿Sally?

Intento, claro que intento. Hablo con él, converso con él, se abrió a él, le hizo saber todo de ella a él, ¡le mostro su mundo a él! … ¿y el que hizo además de prometer falsas promesas? Oh si, le fue infiel.

— Sally

Digan lo que digan, un beso es un puto beso y el hecho de que él mismo no se negara en lo más mínimo lo empeoraba, lo empeoraba todo.

—…

Oh pero claro que ella no le daría el gusto de saber que la lastimo aun si él no quería hacerlo, no, ella le recordaría él y a los demás quien es Sally Turner.

.

.

.

¿Pero saben? hasta Sally Turner tiene sentimientos. Aun si su orgullo la haga admitirlo, por dentro ella está triste, dolida, molesta por lo ocurrido. Ingenua, creyó que podría encarar a Bradley, Creyó falsamente que por desquitar su ira con Cartman estaría como siempre el día de hoy, pero no fue así. Apenas diviso a Biggle lo evito, lo estuvo evitando toda la mañana, falto a las dos clases que le tocaban con el solo para no verlo, agredió a las chicas que odiaba en los baños por recordarle la razón de su dolor, lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos después del encuentro y estuvo a punto de no ir con Esther para almorzar para no preocuparla como lo está ahora, inconscientemente sus pies la llevaron a su punto de encuentro con su almuerzo en mano y antes de que ella dijera algo o llegara a verla… Sally sintió alivio por unos instantes al verla.

Sin duda alguna le tenía mucho cariño a su mejor amiga, Esther la conocía tan bien, siempre tan linda, siempre tan gentil, siempre tan obediente, siempre esta cuando la necesita, siempre sabe que decir sin que ella diga algo, acude a su ayuda sin pedirlo… como ahora, la pelinegra la envolvió en un cálido abrazo demostrándole todo su apoyo, caricia su cabello con ternura, le canta en bajo la canción que tanto le gusta, besa su frente con cariño y… besa sus labios con amor, con puro y mágico amor.

* * *

— ¿segura que no importa hacer esto?, Digo, tu… tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti pero seguramente aun sientes algo por Biggle así que…

Rylan pareció dudar de su propia decisión y sugerencia, pero un corto beso por parte de Turner le devolvió la seguridad.

— Muy segura — respondió igualmente Sally para confirmar toda duda que existiera todavía en su cabeza.

Con cuidado y paciencia continúo desabotonando la blusa blanca de la pelinegra sin despegar su iris verdes de los cafés.

En la mañana siguiente despertó tranquila y feliz, siendo ella misma de nuevo. No sentía nada de culpa por lo de ayer en la noche, no se arrepentía de nada.

Pudo ver a Bradley a la cara sin problema alguno mintiéndole de que no se había enterado de que el otro día apareció en las noticias al recibir una medalla al heroísmo en New York siendo la hija del alcalde quien se la entregaba junto con un beso en los labios como "bono" extra, mintió al decirle que ayer se sintió mal del estomago toda la mañana y que por eso falto a las primeras horas, mintió al decir que Esther la llevo a su casa, mintió al decir que paso la noche en su casa como las buenas amigas que eran

.

.

.

Y… acaba de mentir al decirle que hoy estaría ocupada en casa ayudando a su madre con los quehaceres del hogar cuando en realidad su madre está de viaje junto a su padre y su casa está más que limpia y ordenada.

¿ya mencione que su acompañante es Esther?

* * *

lol, primera vez que escribo Yuri :v

 **hey, ¿que tal todo? XD**

 **de nuevo, sorry por la demora :,v avísame si quieres que cambie algo o si no te gusto. se sincera, pliz, el cap es para ti después de todo**

 **Siguientes Mezclas:**

 **Kennyx"Doauchebag"** (o chico nuevo)

 **KylexLinae** (mas extras)

 **KennyxLectora** (este imagino que sera un reto ya que solo he leido un fic con este tipo de contenido y no he escrito nada asi por el momento XD)

 **Bueno, ya saben que toda petición es bienvenida así que no sean tímidos en pedir, puedo tardar, si, pero de que cumplo, ¡cumplo! XD**


	6. Mezcla 6

**Para: Lady**

 **Pareja sugerida: KennyxDoauchebag**

 **Bien, tu mismo admito que me pase DX ¡tarde demasiado! Y eso que aún me faltan otros emparejamientos , v pero ya que. Dije que cumpliría y eso liebre.**

 **De nuevo, perdido por mi enorme tardanza, muy descuidado de mi parte, no me odies: que te guste y que cambies tú solo y dilo y yo obedezco. Uwu**

* * *

Enserio, que alguien le diga como demonios dejo arrastrarse hasta ese sitio tan desagradable.

\- ¿estas listo para ordenar, cariño? - una de las tantas chicas que comenzó a ver como putas de restauran barato se le acerco y le hablo, y a juzgar por la mirada que le dedicaba ya tenia una idea de que estaba pensando esa tipa.

Negó con la cabeza sin cambiar su semblante.

La chica esa se retiro decepcionada. Oyó un risa burlesca enfrente suyo, lo encaro y lo miro mal.

\- cielos, Dau. Sigue así y vas a superar al estúpido y aburrido de Fucker.

Dau. Uno de los tantos diminutivos de su nombre. Como le desagradaba ser llamado así por ese gordo repulsivo.

\- Tucker - corrigió inconscientemente Kyle, lo hizo sin querer, estaba concentrado en alguien mas.

\- oh, cuidado Stanley, parece que el judío quiere robarte a tu novio - Cartman le daba _suaves_ codazos a pelinegro nombrado en su brazo.

\- por milésima vez Cartman, Craig no es mi novio - repitió ya cansado y molesto. Hace varias semanas que seguía con lo mismo - Desde que hicimos pareja en esa estúpida excursión estas insoportable - agrego rodando los ojos.

\- Cogieron en alguna parte, lo sé - siguió insistiendo el castaño. Molestarlo con eso le resultaba muy divertido.

Stan siguió discutiendo con el panzón y para la sorpresa del callado y el pervertido, el judío pelirrojo no intervino por quedar embobado mirando a una de las chicas.

\- Uhh~ ¿quien lo diría? Ky esta cayendo en los encantos de una chica... Una chica muy buena - Dauchebag miro al rubio arqueando una ceja. Kenny lo noto y lo volteo a ver - ¿me lo vas a negar?

Dau siguió la mirada de Broflovski hasta fijarse en la chica mas cercana a su gusto, pensó que seria difícil identificarla entre tantas chicas con los mismos uniformes reveladores pero termino encontrándola enseguida.

Lo admite, era una joven muy hermosa, parecía mayor que ellos por unos años. Era alta y delgada, piel clara, cabello castaño casi rizado, el color de los ojos no los podía distinguir muy bien por la distancia, pero aun así se veía muy bella, y la razón por la cual resalta entre las demás es que ella era la única que utilizaba un jean anaranjado en lugar de unos shors muy cortos como las demás, incluso su blusa era diferente, esta tenía las mangas largas hasta por arriba de los codos.

\- ¿sabes? es la hermana mayor de Clyde - Dau se sobresalto en su sitio por el repentino susurro informativo de McCormick en su oído ¿cuando se había acercado tanto? - tranquilo. No muerdo... O al menos no en estos sitios, quizás si tuviéramos mas privacidad-

Le dedico una mirada de advertencia para que de detuviera. Como le molestaba que Kenny jugara con él de esa forma.

\- como te decía, al perecer a nuestro querido amigo pelirrojo, siente atracción por la hermana _buena_ de Clyde - continuo como si nada McCormick dándole un poco de espacio al otro, con eso se refiere a que sus hombros rozarán le parecía suficiente.

Dauchebag trato de ignorar cada uno de sus comentarios hacia la hermana del castaño amante de los tacos. Trato, no lo consiguió del todo y por eso se harto.

\- ¿ya te vas? - pregunto Stanley aun comiendo sus papas cuando él se puso de pie cargando su respectiva maleta. Dau asintió y Marsh lo despidió con un gesto de mano en forma de despedida.

Kyle seguía distraído con la mayor y Cartman era Cartman, esperar una despedida de su parte era inútil, y mas cuando estaba comiendo... En cuanto a Kenny...

\- ¡eh, espera! - no detuvo su marcha, supuso que lo alcanzaría - ¿no me acompañarás entonces? - Dau lo interrogo con una mirada confundida sin saber a que se refería con exactitud. El rubio suspiro fingiendo decepción negando con la cabeza - Dau, Dau, Dau, mi pobre amigo, Dau - paso un brazo por sus hombros imitando su caminar estando iguales - ya lo tenia todo planeado ¿sabes? Tu, yo y dos preciosas chicas en una habitación de hotel ¿que tal, a que suena bien?

Kenny recibió otro de sus muchos rechazos silenciosos, últimamente estaba siendo mas rechazado que antes.

\- jo, que malo eres - hizo un puchero infantil a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos como su fuera un niño que acaba de ser regañado por su madre, no, por su padre, su muy callado padre.

Decidió ignorarlo, sabia que su rabieta no duraría mucho, o se calmaba dentro de poco o se olvidaba de todo al concentrarse en el cuerpo de la primera mujerzuela que viera, sorprendentemente, la primera era mas común cuando estaban a solas.

\- ¿piensas hacer algo más tarde?

Negó.

\- ¿tus padres están en casa?

Negó y Kenny recordó que ellos estaban fuera del pueblo por negocios.

\- ¿puedo ir?

Negó de nuevo, pero mas insistente.

\- eehhh, ¿por que no? - se quejo de nuevo como un niño, Dauchebag solo alargo un suspiro y siguió con su camino al lado del rubio - Dau ¿por que no puedo ir? ¿eh, Dau? ¿por que?

Las insistencias de McCormick continuaron hasta que llegaron a la casa del callado, intento dejarlo fuera al tratar de cerrarle la puerta en el rostro obligándolos a marcharse. No lo consiguió y por eso ahora esta subiendo las escaleras cargando una bandeja con dos emparedados y jugos naranja.

\- Oh, volviste - Kenny le sonrió amistoso como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo.

Lo había dejado solo por unos minutos y ya estaba husmeando entre sus cosas, no temía que encontrase, hace mucho dejo de sentir vergüenza y dudaba que la sintiera si llegase a encontrar una revista PlayBoy o quizás una porno o alguna cosa parecida a eso, no, no sentiría pena por algo así...

\- debí imaginar que de bebé eras muy lindo~

Le arrebató el álbum y lo pateo lo suficientemente fuerte para que cayera mientras su otra mano seguía sosteniendo la bandeja con la comida.

\- ¡e-so dolió, Dau! - Kenny parecía seguir creyendo ser un niño, un niño que gusta de las revistas para adultos.

Dauchebag dejo la vendaje encima de su escritorio, luego se dirigió al librero en su cuarto para dejar el álbum donde le correspondía.

\- Dau ¿desde cuando dejaste de hablar... Emmm... Mucho? - preguntó de repente tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- desde los siete - respondió. No suele hablar mucho, incluso ahora en su adolescencia aun es de pocas palabras.

Para sus amigos no hay problema, con el tiempo aprendieron a descifrar sus pensamientos con tan sólo ver su rostro, pero para los demás era muy difícil entenderlo, incluso por su falta de comunicación oral hizo que un profesor pensara que él era mudo, tuvo una gran sorpresa descubrir que estaba muy equivocado cuando por primera vez, después de medio año de ser su maestro, le pidió permiso para ir al baño, pobre hombre, por poco y se cae de espaldas junto con la silla por la sorpresa.

\- ¿por que? - siguió preguntando Kenny. Que le aya respondió hablando y no con un tipo gesto era una buena señal, si seguía así podría hacerlo hablar mas de lo normal, cosa que comenzó hacer desde hace poco.

Dau lo pensó por un rato, habían pasado años desde entonces, difícil de responder con exactitud. Negó con la cabeza provocando un suspiro de decepción en el rubio. Volvió a interrogarlo con la mirada esperando una explicación.

\- esperaba que me explicaras... Hablando - aclaro. Dauchebag se vio sorprendido, un poco, sin exageraciones - je, es algo gracioso, es como si tuvieras un limite de palabras al día - otra vez recibió una mirada interrogativa. Esta ves fue Kenny quien pensó, busco las palabras adecuadas pues no quería molestarlo. Aparte de su falta de comunicación él ya no era muy paciente como antes - Amigo, tú no eres muy conversador y lo sabes, por eso pienso que tienes un limite para hablar al día, el cual sino me equivoco tres vez al día seria lo normal y cinco las poco comunes - explicó a su manera McCormick dejando pensativo al otro muchacho.

Silencio. Dau parecía pensarlo. Se había sentado en la cama inclinándose un poco hacia atrás siendo apoyado por las palmas de sus manos mientras observaba el techo aun pensante.

Oh vaya... Ahora un recuerdo vino a él, uno que le daba sentido la opinión del rubio hacia él; el día que se volvieron a ver, su primer día como estudiante de preparatoria.

\- _¿uh? ¡_ _hey_ _! ¿acaso_ _tu_ _eres_ \- lo había escuchado hablarle a sus espaldas, se volteo dándole la cara, a la primera no lo reconoció y el motivo era obvio, de niños -antes que se mudara de nuevo- siempre lo había visto con la capucha puesta así que verlo sin ella lo hacia irreconocible a su parecer - _¿y_ _bien_ _amigo_ _como_ _has_ _estado_ _? ¿alguna_ _anécdota_ _interesante_ _que_ _quieras_ _contarme_ \- esa pregunta tenia un notable doble sentido. Negó - _tan_ _callado_ _como_ _siempre_ _eh_ _? ¿y si te_ _hago_ _hablar_ _Pasará_ _algo_

Que Kenny no se molestara por eso le resulto extraño, solo un poco, normalmente la gente tendía a molestarse con él por ser así de callado.

Daucjebag sonrió levemente negando, McCormick le devolvió la sonrisa, después comenzó a conversar con él... Si por conversación contaría que solo Kenny hablara y Dau hiciera muecas con cara o moviera su cabeza de arriba a abajo para decir SI y de un lado a otro para el NO. El rubio seguía amigable, se quedo con él lo que quedaba del receso olvidando que había ido a ese salón en primer lugar para recoger unos papeles pedidos por su maestra. Recibió un regaño por no cumplir con el pedido pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Después de aquel encuentro, el rubio comenzó a buscarlo para casi cualquier cosa, admitía disfrutar de su compañía y Dauchebag no creía tener motivos para prohibírselo o siquiera alejarse de él. Con el tiempo comenzó a integrarlo al grupo aumentando su número de amigos. Los apodos y obvias referencias hacia su soledad cesaron, ya nadie podía molestarlo de nuevo aunque sinceramente nunca le importo. Darle importancia a lo que decían los idiotas sin remedio no valía la pena, aporte de que era talmente capas de defenderse si era necesario.

\- ¿Dau? - la voz de Kenny lo trajo devuelta a la realidad.

¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo desconectado mentalmente? Y ¿en que momento se había acostado? ¿Por que Kenny se veía así, sonrojado y notablemente nervioso? ¿Desde hace cuando el rubio lo sostenía por los hombros inclinándose hacia él?... ¿Significaba algo ese beso que le estaba dando en ese instante? ¿estaba mal corresponder?

¿Era incorrecto reclamado como suyo al tomar su virginidad por el _otro_ lado? ... Y mas importante aun...

\- te amo...

¿Había algo mal en él por corresponderlo, por tenerle un cariño y aprecio especial solamente a ese rubio pervertido que logro robarle el corazón y de alguna forma lo influye para ser mejor?

\- Yo también, Kenny.

No, no estaba mal, ni había nada malo en él, en ambos por sentirse así.

 ** _\- * El En * -_**

* * *

 **¡Termine!** **Admito** **que** **me** **fue** **difícil** **escribir** **este** **cap** **v** **ninguna** **versión** **que** **había** **escrito** **logro** **convencerme.** **En** **la** **mayoría** **ajustaba** **un** **Dau** **a** **mi** **manera cuando quería** **describirlo** **como** **una** **versión** **parecida** **a** **como** **es** **en** **el** **juego**

 **La idea** **de** **Kyle** **y** **la** **hermana** **mayor** **de** **Clyde** **vino** **de** **la** **nada** **(º ヮ º)**

 **Me** **disculpó** **de** **nuevo** **por** **mi** **tardanza** **̷** ̷

 **Las** **mezquitas** mezcl **una**

\- KylexLiane C. »Luis Carlos«

 **Los otros pendientes serian:**

\- Kenny / Kyle x Lectora »lightblue«

\- Jenola (JennyxLola) »Casery Blood«

\- TokenxNicole »Guest«

\- KylexRebecca »Lady«


	7. Mezcla 7

**Para:** luis carlos

 **Emparejamiento:** KylexLiane

 **Famdom:** South Park

* * *

El aire frío y el movimiento constante junto con los jadeos, gemidos y exclamaciones obscenas inundaban la habitación, tanto que usted como usted o toda su casa. Ya estaban invitados al igual que otros adultos del vecindario. Su escándalo era alcalde al de ellos dos. Bastante conveniente ¿verdad? No importa lo que hicieran, nadie seria testigo, nadie aparte de ellos lo sabría, sería un secreto entre ambos ... Un gran y oscuro secreto ...

\- Oh Kyle ... mmhp ... si-i ... sigue asi ... Kyle ... Kyle ¡Kyle! ¡Ah!

¿Cómo llegaron a esto? no se supone que las cosas se debían ser así entre ambos ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué está sucediendo? ¿Cómo es que ...?

\- Li-Liane ...

¿Cómo es que termine cediendo ante ella? ¿Porque tiene esos sentimientos por Liane Cartman?

El día que la vio por primera vez lo recuerda perfectamente. Su madre había llegado a casa con ella una tarde explicando que seria el reemplazo de su tutor. Kyle admite haber quedado embobado con su belleza. Los ojos marrones mirándolo, la vestimenta bien colocada sin ninguna imperfección a la vista. Kyle le calculo alrededor de los treinta años.

Liane le redise ... _diferente_ a la comparación de sus anteriores tutores. Algo en ella le atrae, el sentimiento que le hizo recordar la vez que dijo un gran arrepentimiento hacia Bebe hace unos años.

\- Eres realmente increíble Kyle, aprendes rápido - alago Liane con una sonrisa al terminar de revisar los ejercicios resueltos.

\- S-Si, supongo ... - Estaba acostumbrado a sus amigos y compañeros a hablar por su intelecto, pero nunca tuvo un sentido nervioso cuando ellos lo hacen, con Liane es diferente.

La mayor parte en bajo, un buen sonido para los oídos del judío - Que modesto. Eres un joven ejemplar, ojala.

Kyle comenzó tan mal, tanto que decidió la forma de ayudarla. Si lo que Liane necesitaba era el dinero. Por eso, cuando su madre pregunto cómo iban sus clases privadas con Liane, Kyle expreso lo encantado que estaba con ella y el logro de conveniencia a Sheila de aumentar la paga, además de la parte de su dinero ahorrado, sumando todo eso Liane podría estar sin pecado Trabajar por varios meses.

\- Te ves más relajada.

\- jejeje, ¿verdad ?, ahora que eres mi único estudiante puedo tener más tiempo para mí - admitió sonriente, siempre sonre, le gustaba y es la causa de ello - muchas gracias Kyle, eres un amor - el susurro sobre su oreja La sorpresa y el calor en su mejilla lo dejo sin aliento.

Ese pequeño gesto ha sido mejorado. Algo que lo conduciría a como es su relación con ella. Hasta el cansancio creció, incluso se notificó a los diferentes tonos de voz que se utilizaron para embobarlo, para engañarlo y arrastrarlo hasta la lujuria insaciable.

Cayo en su trampa y no siente arrepentimiento ... incluso cuando supo sus secretos, secretos que le dolieron saberlos, pero ignoro que desagradaba sentimiento por ella.

Kyle se volvió un amante más de Liane. Se sumó a los otros hombres que cayeron se rindieron a sus encantos y se ignoraron a su vez a su lado ya su parte en su vida aún sabiendo que ella era solo un trofeo, un premio, un logro que ella presumía con gusto y orgullo de haberlo conseguido sin esfuerzo alguno.

Ellos ignorarían cualquier cosa por ella. Incluso Kyle lo hace.

A Kyle no le importaba si Liane es mayor.

No hay que importarle más que un dinero.

No le importaba ser uno más en su lista.

No importa la gran posibilidad de que después de que se salga de su casa.

No le importaba ser utilizado.

No importa quién sea juzgado por sus amigos al elegirla a ella antes que a pesar de sus publicidades.

A Kyle ya no le importaba casi nada con tal de seguir a su lado. Estaba seguro que no podía tener en cuenta lo que había en el mar.

\- Eres encantador Kyle, como un príncipe ... mi príncipe ¿verdad?

\- Si ... tuyo - beso su mejilla con cariño sosteniéndole la cintura con una mano y la otra en la espalda - ¿y tú eres ...?

\- Kyle.

\- ¿sí?

\- Te quiero.

—... Yo también te quiero Liane -

No le importa ni se corresponda ... Ni que ella le mienta.

Es el sentido, es consciente de la verdad, lo que es lo que es, en realidad, para lo que se dice, lo que se ha estudiado, se ha presumido, se puede conocer mejor que ella misma y por esa misma razón. vida para ser feliz y no solo por unas horas, no, se puede hacer para que liane sea feliz cada día de su vida si la ayuda ... si lo elige a él sobre los demás.

Kyle cree ser el único para ella, para Liane Cartman.

\- Lo siento, Kyle, por no poder quedarme a dormir hoy. Lo entiendes ¿verdad? - Ya estaba vestida, lista para ir y dejar solo en la habitación y en la música más fuerte.

\- Si, lo entiendo. Ve con cuidado.

\- he, hasta mañana Kyle, descansa - Sonrió una última vez antes de irse.

Fue muy difícil de leer, pero no me gustó mucho.

Si. Kyle podría aguantar cualquier cosa con tal de permanecer en su vida.

Lo que sea.

.

.

.

\- ¿eh?

\- Lo siento, Buba, pero Liane ya no podrá venir más por su condición. Además debemos estar felices por ella y que **_un hijo_** es una bendición.

Su madre le sonrió y lo abrazo para consolarlo. Pero nada de lo que dijiste o hiciste podría cambiar lo que Kyle sintió en ese momento y no tomo mucho tiempo para que explotara. Así como no he importado muchas cosas importantes mientras estaba con Liane, no le importaba lo demás al no tenerla.

Ni Shila supo que hacer en ese momento.

* * *

Kyle aún no ha decidido si fue bueno o malo haber estado buscando después de varios meses, ya tenía muchas esperanzas, pero al mismo tiempo se sentó en una de las bancas del parque sonriendo mientras que un hombre estaba arrodillado a la altura de su estómago ya crecido el cual besaba y acariciaba con cariño, con felicidad.

¿Quién es? ¿Él fue elegido para estar con ella? ¿Porque ...? ¿Acaso era el padre o él mismo? ¿Cuál fue la razón para que puedas seguir con Liane y Kyle no ...?

Por un momento, Kyle considero en una cara, necesitó respuestas, se encontró y se puso a la verdad ... Más no lo hizo, se quedó allí, mirando cómo iban, como ella era feliz a su lado, no tenía ¿Cuál es la razón?

Liane es feliz ahora. No por su colección de amantes. No por dinero. No por poder ... No por Kyle. Ella es feliz por el hombre que la acompaña y el bebé que lleva en su vientre. Son las únicas dos razones por las que está feliz.

Y Kyle tuvo que aceptarlo.

 **El fin**

* * *

Admite que este fue uno de los fics que mas me costo escribir. Tuve varios borradores e ideas para hacerlo pero ninguno me convenció lo suficiente por lo que tuve que deshacerlas y empezar de nuevo. Muchas de ellas eran ideas sin fin o sin mucho sentido, demasiado largas o muy cortas o simplemente no me gusta lo suficiente como para continuar y como rehusaba a dar un trabajo a medias decidi seguir intentando hasta tener un buen final a mi parecer.

Si tienen una duda son libres de preguntar.

Este capitulo es dedicado a luis carlos. También me ayudó ayudando con ideas para el fic. Y me disculpo por mi GRAN demora. Sinceramente han ocurrido ciertas cosas en mi vida personal que he tenido ocupada pero como ya están resueltas.

Gracias por su paciencia y fidelidad. Este es un fic que se actualiza cada año. XD Los nuevos pedidos son bien recibidos al igual que las ideas que quieran para su fic. Con esto voy avisándome que me digan en privado o públicamente que tipo de final quieren (feliz / abierto / triste).

 **Siguientes Mezclas:**

\- Lightblue (KylexLectoraxKenny)

\- Casery Blood (Jenola / JennyxLola)

\- Invitado (TokenxNicole)

\- Señora (KylexRebecca)

\- Invitado (Creek y StanxRed)

\- Invitado (HenriettaxHeidi)

\- Invitado (HeidixCartman)

\- Viernes (JimmyxDouchagxButters)

Realmente estoy contento porque los que están gustando mis capítulos, también estoy emocionada al escribir sobre nuevos emparejamientos e incluso unos que me interesan mucho.

Los cuatro primeros en la lista no pueden cambiar el final.

Gracias de nuevo por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	8. Chapter 8

**Leer al final por favor**

* * *

Apenas Kenny te visualizo fue corriendo hasta ti notablemente emocionado, de no ser por Kyle te hubiera atrapado en un fuerte abrazo y en proceso habrían caído juntos por el repentino impacto. Mientras Kenny era regañado por Kyle, Stan reía a pocos metros de la escena con las chicas y Clyde, Token junto con Jimmy y Tweek no vieron nada por estar ocupados haciendo los preparativos al igual que Craig quien terminaba de ajustar el telescopio, Cartman no llegaba todavía al igual que Butters y David.

– ¡No puedes lanzarte de ese modo a las personas! ¿y si se hubiesen echo daño?– Kyle defendía su titulo del "papá" del grupo regañando a Kenny cual niño pequeño.

– Casi siento lastima por él... Casi – Stan encontraba divertido ver a su mejor amigo regañar a su otro mejor amigo. Le daba nostalgia.

Los integrantes faltantes llegaron poco después de que Kenny fuera perdonado a duras penas por Kyle. El judío se tomaba enserio tu bienestar aun si no la pedías.

Ya dije que Broflovski es como la madre del grupo ¿no?

...

Esa noche estaban reunidos para recibir el año juntos. Días anteriores a este habían planeado reunirse en la cafetería de los Tweak, los chicos te habían citado con la excusa de pasar el rato y aunque no te lo creíste del todo fuiste de todas formas. Allí ni bien pasaste la puerta Kenny ya iba hacia ti con los brazos extendidos, detrás de él venia Kyle. Broflovski tacleo a McCormick antes de que te saltara encima.

En cuanto todo se clamo ambos parecieron discutir por un rato y no precisamente por el recibimiento, mas bien era por saber quien te haría saber cobre algo en particular. No lo grabas adivinar de que se trataba pues lo que se decían entre si no te daba ninguna pista y cuando ambos parecían haberse puesto de acurdo Marsh se les adelanto.

– Vamos a reunirnos en el lago Starks para recibir el año nuevo todos juntos, ¿quieres venir?

Las quejas del rubio y el pelirrojo no tardaron al igual que las maldiciones de los mismos y la risa sonora de Cartman.

Mas tarde entendiste la razón de la discusión y molestia de Kyle y Kenny.

...

La ahora se acercaba, pronto el año terminaría abriéndole paso al nuevo. Todo estaba listo ya, el campamento, los fuegos pirotécnicos y demás artículos necesarios para una celebración. Estaban atentos a que la hora llegase, algunos apenas podían contener la emoción, como Cylde, quien ya parecía al borde del llanto emocional, otros tenían preparados el deseo que iban a pedir como Nicole, Lola y Jenny, incluso las parejas se mantenían juntas listas para dar el tradicional beso de medianoche como Tweek y Bebe, Heidi y Wendyll, Craig y... ¿y Stan? ¿donde estaba Stan?.

– Hey – el antes extraviado pelinegro había aparecido detrás de ti sorprendiéndote. Si que llegaba a ser muy sigiloso – Para ti – te entrego dos papeles con diferente escritura – Sin importar a que escojas_, todo estará bien, lo prometo – te sonrió antes de despedirse con un gesto de mano yéndose directamente con Craig.

Al principio lo que Stan dijo fue confuso, pero luego de leer las notas lo entendiste.

 **" _Me gustas _, ven conmigo si te sientes igual y quieres intentarlo_ "**

Ambos papeles tenían escrito lo mismo pero con firma diferente, una de Kyle y otra de Kenny.

Los buscaste a ambos con la mirada por los alrededores encontrando a cada uno de inmediato, estaban separados, uno en cada extremo de la zona del campamento improvisado. Los dos estaban dándote la espalda con la intención de no presionarte con tu decisión. Las ultimas palabras de Stan sonaron en tu cabeza "– _Todo estará bien_ –". stanley se lo prometió, lo que quiere decir que es verdad.

No hay nada que temer.

* * *

 **Final Alternativo 1:** Uno solamente.

A cierta distancia del resto, con tan solo escasos minutos de terminar el año, te acercaste por fin hasta donde él te estaba esperando.

No necesito voltearse para que supieras que estaba sonriendo. El tan solo ir hasta él le daba tanta felicidad, y aunque en el fondo se sintiera mal por su amigo sabia que él entendería, después todo han sido amigos desde hace años. Su amistad no se vería afectada.

Bueno, es muy probable que se distancie un poco del grupo, es entendible considerando la situación, un corazón roto no sana fácilmente, pero confiaba en él, sabia que se recuperaría y volvería con ellos de nuevo.

Lo estarán esperando.

* * *

 **Final Alternativo 2:** La Tercera Opción.

Ya tenias tu respuesta sobre la propuesta de ambos e ibas a ser firme.

Confiabas en que los dos respetarían tú decisión y creías en la promesa de Marsh. Él mismo te lo dijo: "– _Sin importar a **que** escojas_ –", tenias mas de dos opciones. No solo podías escoger a solamente uno...

– todo estará bien_ – repitió Stanley minutos después de la media noche, cuando los demás estaban celebrando y Kenny junto con Kyle se mantenían en sus sitios en silencio.

...Puedes seguir teniéndolos a ambos sin un titulo que los diferencie, pues son igual de especiales para ti y ellos lo entendieron al no ir con ninguno de los dos.

Marsh cumplió con su promesa: _**Todo estará bien**_.

* * *

 _ **-*The End*-**_

Este capitulo lo tenia planeado para antes o después de año nuevo. Seria algo así como un especial, ademas de que pensaba publicar otros capítulos mas a lo largo de la semana pero no pude.

 **Este es mi motivo por si les interesa saber:** _En los últimos meses del año pasado me mantuve MUY ocupada con mis estudios ya que dentro de poco debía dar una prueba importante donde debía sacar cierta puntuación como mínimo para poder graduarme, el problema era que en mi colegio no había recibido las clases extras necesarias (que habían prometido) para poder dar dicha prueba sin problemas, peerooo como no recibí esas clases ni tuve dinero suficiente para pagar un curso intensivo tuve que prepararme por mi cuenta, lo cual es difícil considerando los temas que me iban a tomar, en especial matemáticas._ _Y ya di el examen y me fue muy bien ademas de estar cerca de mi graduación así que ya puedo estar tranquila por un tiempo mas antes de ingresar a la universidad QwQ_

Lamento que el capitulo sea corto pero la verdad es que esto de PersonajexLector no se me da.

Me tomo muy enserio la parte de: el lector debe sentirse **identificado**. No podía poner cosas muy especificas pues no me convencía que cualquiera que lo leyera se sentiría identificado con eso, era como decir que él/la protagonista (osea tú) le encantaba jugar futboll y comer naranja mientra veía el atardecer =3=

Lo ven? Muy especifico como para decir que cualquiera podría sentirse identificado.

En mi opinión cada ser humano es diferente, asi comparta gustos con alguien mas sigue siendo diferente pues su opinión o forma de sobre llevar las cosas o verlas se diferencia de alguna forma, así tipo:

\- Stan es mi personaje favorito porque me siento identificado con él. Ambos tendemos a ser **cínicos**.

\- Stan es mi personaje favorito porque me siento identificado con él. Ambos tendemos a ser **inmaduros**.

¿Ven? diferencia, pequeña, pero sigue siendo diferente.

Bueno. Regresando al tema original.

Agradezco tu paciencia Lightblue. Espero que te haya gustado aun que sea un poquito e3e

¡Ah! y el tiempo de elegir el final de los siguientes emparejamientos termino. Ya cada uno tiene un final fijo :v

si quieren pedir un emparejamiento son libres de hacerlo (de preferencia nuevo o poco comunes para variar :3) pueden elegir si quieren un final feliz, triste o abierto o si prefieren encargármelo a mi.

Agradezco mucho el apoyo que estoy recibiendo 3

Bay-

.

.

.

PSD: tengan cuneta propia please. Asi es mas fácil el contacto ademas de poder distinguir a los usuarios :,D


	9. Chapter 9

**Para:** Casery Blood

 **Emparejamiento:** JennyxLola (Jenola)

Se agradece tu paciencia y seguimiento :3

* * *

Jenny estaba bien, con los chicos que venían algunas veces por mes, estaba bien, pues sabía que no eran importantes para Lola hasta que llego _él_...

Vino él, y pelearon por ella como si fuera un juego estúpido. Creyó poder ganar... Pero ella, escogió, y la verdad después de tantos años juntas nunca pensó en perder.

Así que fue todo... ¿No es así? ¿No es así? ¿En verdad eso fue todo?

Lo eligió, ahora él lo es todo, lo ama él. Así que lo que tuvieron juntas termino…

Se acabó para ellas, ¿No es así? ¿No es así? ¿En verdad eso fue todo?

Aun le cuesta creer que lo haya eligió a _él._

A veces se pregunta el por qué… o en que fallo, para haber perdido contra _él._

La amo tanto, desde la primera vez que la vio, pero se acabó, y se fue dejándola sola otra vez…

Si fue todo y se acabó para ellas, ¿Por qué no puede continuar sin Lola su lado?

En primaria y secundaria, estuvieron juntas, incluso aun después de su _accidente_.

Pero desde la preparatoria… hasta la graduación, estuvieron separadas sin saber el porqué.

Día y noche paso pensando en que fallo, para que ella se haya ido con _él._

Sin Lola con ella ¿Quién es Jenny ahora?

Torpe e inútil que no sabe actuar, además de ingenua e insegura.

¿Pero qué importa ya? Sin ella nada importa. Lo hecho, echo esta.

Ahora a su boda debe asistir.

Fue todo,

¿No es así?

¿No es así?

¿Por qué eso fue todo?

Fue todo,

¿No es así?

¿No es así?

¡¿Por qué eso fue todo?!

Lo eligió, él lo es todo, lo ama y es con él con quien se casara hoy…

.

.

.

Fue todo,

¿No es así?

¿Por qué no puede continuar?

Fue todo,

¿No es así?

¿Entonces por qué no puede continuar cuando todo se acabó?

…

Por eso, en esta noche, cuando las estrellas caigan, Jenny deseara con todas sus fuerzas que él despareciera, que nunca se hubiera cruzado en su camino, porque desde su aparición solamente dolor le ha tocado además de que a Lola le ha arrebatado.

Sin él en sus vidas todo sería mejor, de eso no duda.

Sin él, ella y Lola estarían juntas.

Viviendo en paz lejos de todo.

Sin él, sin su familia.

Lejos de todo y todos que lo arruinaron…

* * *

Es muy corto, lose, lose, pero era eso o más retrasos :,v

¡Fanfiction me anda volviendo loca! ¡O no me guarda los borradores o me cambia las palabras! :,v

En compensación a esta corta entrega espera una futura parte más detalla cuando termine mis pendientes :,D Ademas i se dan cuenta lo hice estando inspirada con la cancion de Perla " **its over isnt it** " ¡Dios, como amo esa canción! :,D

confieso que en serio me sorprende que tenga tantos pedidos! (para mi son muchos c?) No había imaginado tener tantos! O que más gente me pidiera más!

…

No sé si son diferentes personas o son la misma persona porque solo me aparece el nombre Guest a los que no tienen cuenta oficial :v ¡Pero igual agradezco su seguimiento, participación e interés en este fic! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! 3 3

 **N/A:** No olviden que pueden elegir como terminara su pedido (Final feliz, triste o abierto) ;v


End file.
